It is known to form materials into structural components having different diameters and shapes via induction heating of a blank during the forming process, such as during the stamping or inflating process to form the structural component. The induction heating process generates heat within the material by inducing a current in the material, whereby the material's resistance to the electrical current generates heat as the current is passed therethrough. Examples of such induction heating processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,269,986; 7,024,897; 7,003,996; 6,613,164 and 6,322,645, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.